Stories of Temptation
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: My collection of Kirommy ficlets and one shots.
1. IcyHot and Muscle Aches

**IcyHot and Muscle Aches**  
_Pointless Kirommy fluff_

**Note:** I do not own Kira Ford or Dr. Thomas Oliver, if I did Dino Thunder wouldn't have been made for children.  
**Rating** PG-13 (suggestiveness)  
**Warning** This is pointless, just a lot of fluff. Good ol' Kirommy fun, enjoy it.

* * *

Kira Ford sighed, her body ached and her muscles screamed in agony. With a sigh she headed to the study where her lover had taken up residence for evening.

"Baby, I need you," she stated as she entered into the room. Doctor Thomas Oliver smiled at her from the stack of papers.

"Horny?" he asked, eyebrows raised, she scowled and settled her eyes, as he pouted at her she lessened her gaze.

"You're a pervert," she laughed and still pouting she shuffled over to him. "I need a back rub," she stated, he reached up and pulled her down to kiss her.

"I can handle that," he said and as he stood, he pulled her from the room. He led her to his bedroom where gave her a quick kiss. "Take off your shirt and lay on the bed," he instructed.

"Would you stop it you pervert!" she squeaked, he laughed shook his head.

"Just do it."

"Oh great I get quotes from a Nike add," she said as she rolled her eyes and pulled her simple black tee-shirt over her head. She stood staring at him in a black lace bra. "What now dirty perv?" she asked.

"Stop calling me that and lay down on the bed, you want a back rub, you're going to get one," he promised then shook his head as she flopped down face first into his bed. "Oh Lord, sometimes I have to agree with the majority of Reefside and call you insane," he told her, smiling at her laughter which was muffled in his comforter.

"You know you love me," she told him, lifting her head, for a moment he knelt beside her on the bed and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"You know I do Kira, now shhh and let me take care of you," Kira smiled and rested her head back down. She watched him as best she could as he headed into the bathroom. She heard a drawer open and then he returned, she couldn't see what he had but hoped he didn't pull out what she thought he had.

She squealed as something cold and wet made contact with her back. Once the scent of wintergreen hit her nose she knew he had brought the icyhot.

"Oooh, I love wintergreen. That's kinda cold," she said and felt him crawl onto the bed and settle himself above her, she felt her bra unhook and his hands began to rub the icyhot into her skin. His hands were comforting as the heat started to kick in, causing her to wiggle in discomfort. "Sorry," she apologized instantly, "Its hot."

"I know baby but focus every thought on the feeling of my hands and you'll forget that," he told her, she smiled and refocused every thought to him. His hands kneaded her skin, applying pressure where she needed it the most.

God I love him she thought as she lost herself to the sensation of his hands rubbing every inch of her back, taking away the pain that had been nagging her all day. She didn't care that the man had once been her teacher or that he was nearly 10 years old than she was, all that mattered to her was that they were in love. She never realized that anyone could love her as much as he did, with the exception of her parents. She loved him with just as much passion and devotion, proving it to him when she had protected him in the final battle with Zeltrax.

"I love you Kira," he whispered, breaking her thoughts, she smiled taking his distraction to her advantage. She rolled over but kept her back lifted to prevent any icyhot that might have been left on her skin to smear on the blankets. She leaned up and kissed him with all the passion she was feeling.

"I love you too Tommy," she told him after slowly breaking the kiss. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before she broke the comfortable silence. "Hold me?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Without a word he scooted onto the bed and lay down, pulling her body on top of his. She smiled and nuzzled her face in to his chest. They drifted into sleep a few moments later, with the scent of wintergreen strong in the air.

When Kira woke up she was lying on her side in the spooning position with him spooned to her side. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her bra was almost around her neck. She frowned and told her self next time before napping either take off the bra or make sure its back on because being strangle by her own bra wasn't on her list of ways to die. She shook her head at herself and moved slightly, trying to get her bra back on. She hadn't realized that she had woken Tommy until he had worked her bra off and tossed it across the room where it promptly hung off of the dresser. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as his hands moved from her waist upwards.

"You pervert," she stated, he laughed into her neck.

"Well next time you can do that to me," he told her.

"What? Toss your bra across the room," he laughed louder and shook his head.

"Yes, that's what I meant," he told her, laughter and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Good, I'll hold you to it," she smirked, he gave her soft squeeze and her laughter joined his.

"Good night, my love," he whispered, after their giggle fit ended.

"Good night sweetheart," she whispered back and soon they drifted back to sleep with smiles on their lips.


	2. Just Words

**Just Words **

**Note:** I do not own the characters and the songs belong to Emma Lahana.  
**Timeline:** Dino Thunder-A/U  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Type:** One Shot  
**Inspiration:** Emma Lahana Songs

* * *

Kira Ford sat in Reefside's only park; the day was like they always seemed to be in Reefside, sunny. For once she wished for a gray day, just for a change of pace. She watched Cassidy Cornell and Devin Del Valle walk past her, their hands were entwined and they were smiling at the other. Kira frowned; she hated seeing happy couples surrounding her when she was alone. With a sigh she got off the picnic table she was sitting at and headed for the shade of a willow tree.

She sat down, and observed her surroundings; she was secluded and invisible to everyone. 'Just like everyday,' she thought bitterly to herself as she plucked at her guitar cords. She saw Conner McKnight run by in the distance, with him his girlfriend Krista and Trent Mercer raced with him. A red and white soccer ball was being passed between them. She shook her head and began to hum, the words came to her and she absent mindedly played a song she had written long ago that fit her feelings for the two boys.

"I'm over you  
Better believe it's true  
Oh I see in your eyes  
Everytime that you lie  
I'm over you  
I'm over you  
Darling, I'm done, I'm through  
You can say it again  
That you wanna be friends  
But when we get to the end, I'm glad  
I'm over you"

She stopped playing and singing and once again looked around her, people milled around with children, pets and friends. She hadn't felt this alone in a long time. With a pause she realized she hadn't felt like this since before she was a Ranger. With those days gone she now feared that it would go back to the way it once was. She was a loner, Conner a stupid, jerk, jock and Ethan never going outside. Trent was a newcomer and seemed to fit in and get along with Conner now that their Ranger days were gone. Dr. Thomas Oliver was the only one not accounted for, she had seen Ethan earlier, and he was going to the movies with his girlfriend Sam. He had waved and smiled, then bounded from Sam to her and hugged her. She smiled, knowing that Ethan was always willing and happy to see her no matter what.

Now her thoughts drifted to Prom, the night that she had been alone. Granted she had turned down a date from a kid she'd never seen before but she didn't want to go with just anyone. She was surprised that Trent never asked and now she was wondering why. After she'd performed she had waited for anyone to ask her to dance, she sat at her table alone, as the last slow dance played and fought back tears. She smiled at the memory of Tommy crossing to her and sitting with her, he shoved a chair beside her and kept her company. She had to admit, she was crushing on him since, and he was one of the only decent men she knew.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree trunk when she heard a noise from behind her. Opening her eye, she saw Tommy standing at her side, smiling down at her.

"Hey Kira," he said and she smiled up at him.

"Hey Dr. O, have a seat," she said, pulling her notebook from the spot next to her and into her lap. He sat and brushed a stray willow branch away from them.

"How are you?" She smiled, he always started off with small talk, she could live without it, she could also be a major smart ass but chose to do none of the above.

"I'm pondering the meaning of life, what about you?" he laughed softly and she felt color creep into her face, she loved the sound of his laugh.

"Hayley decided to ban me from my house by changing all my locks. She says I shouldn't be a hermit for the rest of my life," Kira burst out laughing, she made a mental note to thank Hayley later.

"That's great...not for you but you know what I mean," Kira said, he nodded and they sat in silence for a few moments. Words began to rush through her head and she cursed because her pen was now gone.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently, noting her immediate distress.

"Can't find my pen! My muse has hit me with a truck! Got one? If you don't, I'm going to be forced to write in blood," Tommy's eyes grew wide and immediately pulled a pen from his pocket.

"I'm all for the arts but please, refrain from self mutilation," he said, she laughed and began to write. She knew he was reading over her shoulder and didn't mind because after all, it was Tommy.

"They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me"

She smiled, hoping that it would break his silence, she knew he wanted to say so much more than he was letting onto.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, she glanced over at him with a pink face.

"Maybe," she stated shyly, he smiled and placed his large, warm hand on top of hers in their seclusion beneath the willow tree.

"Kira, I like you," he started, Kira couldn't contain a wiseass remark at that statement.

"Good to know, I like you too, I also like cuddling and moonlit walks down the beach. Now tell me something I don't know," he laughed and lifted his other hand to remove a stray hair from her face.

"Hell, I actually think I'm in love with you," Kira felt all the blood drain from her face and words were blurring through her mind once more.

"What...? You do?" she asked, momentarily going into freak out mode and accidentally found herself saying the lyrics that were forming in her mind.

"Whisper to me in the voice  
The one that's only heard by me  
Tell me all the things you've only told me in your dreams  
Whatever you say  
I won't leave  
I won't judge you for what you believe  
Be it good or bad  
It's all the same to me"

He titled his head and studied her and brought his lips to hers, which only took her a second to kiss him back. After their kiss broke he rested his forehead on hers, both of their eyes were close and their hands were still entwined.

"In my dreams, you are always there in one form or another. Sometimes it's just your voice, singing to me or sometimes your holding me. You've been in my thoughts for a long time and I guess this is the push to let you know. I'm tired of being alone Kira, and I know you are too," 'Damn," Kira thought, 'He's right, he's always right, that's why he's Tommy...my Tommy'

"I am," she confessed and cupped his cheek, still not opening her eyes, fearing that if she did, it would just be another bittersweet dream.

"Open your eyes Kira, and look at me," he whispered; only when she asked, she did as she was asked. She found his soulful eyes staring at her and he kissed her again. She closed her eyes as they filled with tears and though she tried to hold them back they fell from her eyes and trailed onto his hand that was on her cheek.

"Say it to me," he whispered as he broke the kiss, her tears rolled down the same path to his hand, this time running over his knuckles and dripping to her lap.

"I love you," she said, he smiled and pulled her to him, holding her to him.

"I love you too Kira."

_Fin_


	3. Lie To Me

_I just wrote this story in the span of 10-20 minutes and its all of 516 words. Enjoy_

**Lie to Me**

**Note:** This was inspired from an episode of 'Instant Star' called 'Unsweet 16'. Why? Well Jude, the main character is 16, her producer is Tommy and he's 22, he loves and wants her and she does vice-versa. They ended up kissing at the end and they had this gropey/deep moment where she thought he didn't mean it and it was from pity and he begged her for the sake of their professional relationship to take it back and she did.  
Anyways, I don't own the characters just the ideas.  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Timeline:** Dino Thunder  
**Genre:** Drama/Romance/Angst

* * *

Every part of him screamed out that it was wrong but he could no longer hold himself back. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with everything he had. Stunned for a moment, she succumbed to his kiss and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, needing to feel her closer, feel her skin, to know this wasn't just another dream.

"Kira," he gasped out as he broke the kiss, his eyes meeting her, large, pained doe eyes.

"Tommy," it was the first time he had ever heard her call him by his first name; her voice was so small, shaking, threatening to break.

"I-I..." was all he could manage to say to her. Instead of words, he saw her tears, the look in her eyes, the agony written in her face. Then he saw her begin to turn away. As he blinked she sprinted away from him, sobbing, seeking a way out, a way away from him. "Kira!" he called and ran after her, catching up with her effortlessly he grabbed onto her arm and turned her to him.

"Tommy! Let me go!" she sobbed.

"Kira, I can't, I can't!" he told her and held her tight to him.

"What in the hell did you do that for?" she demanded, panting for air from the sprint to catch her he simply looked into her face.

"I love you," he confessed, she sobbed and tried to break his grip, finding out she couldn't.

"You can't! Don't say that to me!" she sobbed harder, fighting harder against his grip.

"I do Kira!" he insisted to her, his eyes pleading.

"You can't! We can't have a relationship until everything passes, until I'm 18. Tommy every time I look at you, I'm going to remember your kiss, and I'm going to hate myself because I let it happen and I can't have you!"

"Then what are we going to do Kira?" he asked, his voice breaking as he felt his heartbreak.

"Forget that happened, lets just forget it, no matter how bad it hurts. Tell me you don't love me," she whispered, pressing her face into his chest.

"I can't do that Kira, I love you," he said, cradling her broken form in his arms.

"I know I love you too Tommy, and from the moment I saw you I did. I know of one thing that we can do," she whispered.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Lie to me,"

_FIN_


	4. My Beautiful

**My Beautiful**

**Note:** I do not own the characters, and this story was inspired after listening to Lennon Murphy's _My Beautiful.  
_**Timeline:** Dino Thunder A/U  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

His breath was on her cheek, as her tears splashed down her cheeks. Their foreheads were touching and his hands were on her skin. One hand caressed her cheek and the other was securely anchored on the back of her neck. Her hands were running through his hand and down his neck, her lips were parted as gently sobs pushed from her throat.

"Don't cry," he murmured, "Please don't cry," his voice was soft as he offered solace. She tried to form words, wanted to tell him exactly what she was thinking, and why her tears couldn't relieve the stress she was under.

Her breath began to come out faster, heavy and hard pants that only came faster. She was gasping for air as she began to hyperventilate. He gently moved his hands from her face and neck to her hips, gently moving her to a nearby couch. His hand's warmth radiated through the thin fabric of her skirt and she felt completely numb as she sat. The top fabric of her skirt began to bunch around her thigh and he forced himself not to notice, but had already seen the black mesh of the second layer of fabric.

She was oblivious to his wandering eyes as she sobbed, her body shaking. He was surprised slightly when she leaned forward and crumpled onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small body, pressing her to his body.

"Kira, what's wrong?" Tommy asked calmly, trying to calm her down still, afraid and touched that she came to him for comfort.

"You. Me. Us. This," she stated in between gasping sobs.

"What baby? What about us? What about this?" he asked, staring down at the top of her head.

"You want me, I can see it in your eyes. You were just staring at me like a wolf staring at a lamb," she said, pulling away to look in his eyes. Her eyes were dull as she whispered her next words, "I do too, but you don't love me. I know that in your eyes I'm still just a stupid teenager that has a great body and that's where all your interests will be."

Her words wounded him and he cupped her cheek. He locked eyes with her and made sure her couldn't look away. The intensity of their locked gaze made the tension in the room rise.

"I could never hurt you, Kira, that is not what I'm after. Never," he whispered and once again trailed his fingertips down her face. He gently brought her face to his and softly pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back tears still pouring down her face, he gently broke it and wiped away her tears. Which flowed heavier as he did that. "Kira, its ok, please don't cry."

"Tommy, I can't help it, you're so sweet, and I know you wouldn't do that to me. I'm such an ass, accusing you of something you'd never do. I'm sorry for carrying on like a moron; it's just that I'm afraid. Given my limited past relationship history, I don't want to start something just to lose you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

"You won't lose me ever, I care about you too much to ever let you go," Tommy admitted, Kira let a smile creep on to her lips.

"How long have you felt like this?" she asked, he smiled and pulled her to his body again, holding her close. She pressed the side of her face to his chest, his heartbeat echoing through her ears.

"A long time Kira...since I first laid eyes on you. I knew at that moment that someday we would be together. Laws and rules didn't matter to me, only you did," he whispered, Kira smiled and then leaned up to kiss him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Tommy, that's why I was always willing to help you, just to be near you. After a while I needed to be near to feel safe, just to feel you near me," she confessed, he smiled and they simply held each other. Tommy closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head.

"My beautiful," he whispered, feeling complete that the girl he loved was finally in his arms.

_Fin_


	5. Seasons

**Seasons**

**Note:** I do not own Kira Ford or Dr. Thomas Oliver; I have no idea who owns them now.  
**Timeline:** After 'History'  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Setting/Season:** Reefside/Fall

Kira Ford smiled and stepped out of her mother's home in Reefside. The crisp fall air chilled her skin and hit her lungs. She smiled and pulled her light jacket around her. She had returned to have the one-year reunion since Graduation and was happy to be out of the busy city. Walking around the town she realized what she was missing, home. Reefside was her home, not a busy city; she missed the serenity of a blustery fall day. She headed from the downtown to the secluded Valencia Drive, hoping to see Dr. Thomas Oliver one more time before she had to go back.

Dr. Thomas Oliver set his steaming mug of coffee on the railing of his porch as he surveyed his yard. He loved living on the woods but the disadvantage was the leaves in fall. As they changed colors, the sight was amazing, and then as they died and fell from the trees they consumed his yard. Usually he would rake them, but he enjoyed seeing them lying on the ground, signaling the changing of the seasons. Dressed in kaki pants and a flannel shirt he folded his arms over his chest to warm body.

Kira smiled as she walked down the long driveway, finding Tommy standing on the porch, staring at his lawn. She realized that he hadn't heard her approach and took the time to creep up behind him. She saw him cross his arms and finally close enough to him, she called out to him.

"You know, they do make coats for when you get cold," she said, he turned to her, a beaming smile on his lips.

"I know, I'm fine how I am right now. How are you Kira?" he asked, as she climbed up the stairs to stand beside him. He had missed the sound of her voice, and relished hearing it again. He missed her after she had moved promptly from Reefside to New York. He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms. Kira smiled and sighed, relaxing as she was embraced.

"I'm good Tommy, I've miss you," she told him and then they lapsed into silence. Tommy sighed himself, wishing that she didn't have to leave again. A cold wind blew against them both, her body shielding him from the wind. He felt her shiver and pulled her harder against him, his pure heat of his body radiating into her. The crunching of dead leaves broke the silence. They both looked over to see Trent Fernandez Mercer and Ethan James heading up the driveway.

"That's picturesque," Trent said with a genuine smile as he looked to the two, cuddled in a close embrace. Kira smiled and turned in Tommy's embrace, so they were chest to chest and she could nestle her face to his chest.

"That's better," she told them, unafraid to show her feelings for him now. Tommy smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss to the top of her darkened head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked, Trent gave a soft smile.

"We're leaving, my father has an opening in advertising for me and I have to go out to the HQ to fill out the papers and on my way out, I'm dropping Ethan back off at school," Trent explained, Kira released Tommy to bounce down the stairs towards the two and hugged them both.

"Congratulations Trent and good luck Ethan, I'll come back to see you soon," she promised, gifting each one with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good bye guys, we'll see each other soon," Tommy told them, knowing he'd see them in town again. The two nodded and headed off to Trent's white car and Kira waved as they pulled out of the driveway and into the empty road.

Tommy watched Kira stand alone on the lawn, the wind blowing her straight hair all around her. Now cold and alone he left the porch and wrapped his arms around her again, needing to feel her against his body.

"I don't want you to go Kira," he told her, his throat constricting at the thought of having to let her go again.

"Good byes aren't forever," she said gently, she turned and cupped his cheek, her eyes capturing his. "I'll come back to you," she promised.

"But I don't want to let you go," he confessed, she smiled and leaned up, her lips meeting his for their first kiss. Kira felt tears sting her eyes, knowing this would be the hardest goodbye.

"Tommy-" Kira began; he shook his head and touched her face.

"No, please, listen," he stated, capturing her attention, "Kira, I've been trying to deny this, but I can't any longer. I love you, I fell in love with you and I can't let you go, I can't let you leave again. I know you have to start your career but I need you here with me," he whispered, Kira felt tears sting her eyes, and one slid down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked, he chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"The odds weren't in my favor," he told her, she laughed and they held each other as the cold wind blew all around them, it had turned from a gentle caress to a harsh slap. Tommy pulled Kira with him to the safety of the porch and as he looked down at her he laughed. Kira's hair was full of stray leaves; he chuckled as he began to gingerly pick out the dead leaves.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked softly, as she helped him pick out the leaves.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you now, I just didn't know if I was going to see you again," Kira gave him a mournful smile.

"I love you too Tommy, but I have to go back to New York tomorrow. What if I stay here? What will happen to us?" she asked; Tommy gently kissed her on the lips.

"We'll begin our relationship, and start what I hope will be our lives together," he told her, taken back when he heard her start to cry.

"This is too much for me, you'll have my answer tomorrow. I may stay; I may go, but either way, Good-bye Tommy. I love you," she whispered and rushed home, trying to make the hardest decision of her life. Start a music career or stay with the man she had fallen in love with long ago.

When Tommy opened his eyes the next morning he sighed. He was alone. He slowly climbed out of his empty bed and headed into the shower. As he stood in the spray, he let the water rush over him. He hung his head and let his tears combine with the water; he missed Kira and kicked himself for not telling her sooner how he felt.

His day went on as usual, class after class, students filed in and filed out, no one caring to even say hello. He went home to his empty house, and began to correct the homework he'd assigned the night before. Then as he had every day before, he ate dinner alone and got ready to sleep. As he hit the pillows he felt more tears fall down his face, and as he thought of Kira, he cried himself to sleep.

The next morning when he woke up there were two brown doe eyes staring at him. He gasped and jumped away, falling from his bed onto the floor. He heard soft chuckling and watched as Kira's face peered down at him.

"Hi Tommy," she smiled, and reached down for his hand. He pulled himself up and scrambled up on bed beside her.

"I thought…you left…you were gone," he said, Kira leaned over and kissed him, her lips touched his gently.

"I got to the airport and I couldn't leave you," she whispered and he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers, holding her with all his might.

"I love you Kira," he told her once the kiss broke and she smiled.

"I love you too Tommy," she replied, eyes glowing.

A few hours later, the couple walked out onto the porch, hand in hand as the leaves blew around them. The scent of fall was surrounding them and the cold made them cuddle closer together.

"I should have told you sooner," he told her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"That would have been nice," she told him, laughing but her kiss reassured him that she didn't care now. They settled down on the porch and watched the sunrise in the autumn sky.


	6. The Last Song

**The Last Song**

**Note **This is a very angsty story based on the song 'The Last Song' by Theory of a Deadman. I don't own that song or the characters.  
**Timeline** Dino Thunder A/U  
**Rating** PG13 (mild language and themes)  
**Genre** Angst/Drama

Kira Ford awoke to find herself alone, calling for him; she found that she was in fact alone. She wrapped her sheets around her body, seeking for a note or message that did not exist. She felt the tears well up within her doe eyes and began to cry. After everything that had gone on, he had left her, everything they had said and everything they had shared. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't her fault and that she must not of heard him say good-bye to her. She, still sobbing, landed on her back and then moved to her side, curling into the fetal position. He was the last person she figured would do that to her. Guess he wasn't the man you thought he was. That's what you get for throwing yourself at him, you knew he was going to use you and leave you, and this is the price you pay. She told herself bitterly, crying harder.

Helena Ford, opened the front door, alarmed by her daughters cries from upstairs, she hadn't heard Kira cry since her father died. She dropped her purse beside the door and didn't even bother to make sure she closed it as she bolted upstairs. She was surprised to see her daughter wrapped up in just her sheet, her clothes scattered on the floor, and the mattress shaking with her sobs.

"Kira, baby, what's the matter?" she asked, going to the side closest to her daughters face.

"He left me, Mom, he left me. After everything we shared?he didn't even say goodbye," Helena gently ran her hand down her daughters face and sat on the bed, aware of what had happened in her absence.

"It'll be ok, sweetie, I promise," Helena swore to Kira, and pulled her to her and held her as she cried.

"It won't, I'm a whore!" she sobbed Helena immediately grasped Kira's chin and made her look into her mothers eyes.

"You are not! You shared a moment with the man you love and something must have come up Kira, I swear to you," Helena said, fury beginning to sing her in blood. Kira didn't respond but instead curled up in her mother's arms and cried.

Week's later Helena knocked on the door of the man who had abandoned her daughter. She was shaking with anger just being there, a picture was clenched in her hand, the proof that she needed him to see. By the second knock she found herself pounding hard on the door.

"Open the damn door!" she yelled and it swung open seconds later, the tall man stared down at her and she shoved her way past him and into the house.

"Hello Mrs. Ford," he said, cordially, and she whipped around and fought the urge to hit him.

"Do not be so cordial to me, not after what you've done to my daughter. You are not the man we both thought you were, I had high hopes for the both of you, but you blew it. How in the hell could you treat my daughter like that? She loved you and now you've been nothing but an ass to her. I hope you're happy, go to her, she needs you and so does my grandchild," with that Helena turned on her heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. A picture fell from the wall and shattered on the ground as the picture from Kira's first ultrasound fluttered at his feet.

Tommy Oliver lifted the small black and white picture up and left the tears leave his eyes. His child, his and Kira's, their child. He had been a bastard and now Kira wasn't the only one suffering, but their child was, holding the picture to his chest he cried for the first time in years. He hated himself for leaving her, for making her feel worthless and like trash. After finally he dried his eyes he grabbed his keys and sped to the Ford's home down town.

Nestled up against the woods, a soft yellow dollhouse loomed over Tommy as he climbed out of his jeep. The delicate house seemed so innocent yet he could feel the depression seeping through the walls, and he hadn't even stepped in. He went to the front door and knocked, Helena opened the door and glared at him, her lips were pursed into a thin line as she looked at him. She stepped aside and let him in and pointed to the stairs. He nodded once and climbed up to the top of the stairs.

He heard soft humming from a room at the end of the hall; it was a mournful and soft tune. It lead him to her room, he shivered as he felt her phantom lips on his skin, her gentle touch, the scent of her skin. He hated himself more in that moment for leaving her than for anything he'd done in his whole life.

When he stopped in the doorway to her room, he saw her sitting in a large, wooden rocking chair that was padded in a soft yellow and white pattern. She didn't look up, but he knew that she knew he was there. He stepped in and knelt in front of her, he opened his mouth to apologize but couldn't form the words. He knew that the words could never express how much he was sorry for leaving. Instead, she knew and scooted forward, then wrapped her arms around him, his cheek pressed to her collarbone and his arms went around her.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness, I can't believe I did that to you," he began as he pulled away, "I promised myself that I wouldn't start a relationship with you because I didn't want to see you hurt. After telling myself that, look what I've done to you. I knew that once we got together, I would never want to leave you. Kira, I couldn't put you through all of the grief about an older man and a younger girl, especially a former student. I don't know what in the hell is wrong with me Kira, but I do love you, and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," he whispered, and began to cry, Kira was taken back by his tears and began to brush them away.

After he stopped crying, she took his hand and pressed the palm to her lower abdomen.

"Tommy, I won't lie to you. That hurt, I thought for a while that I was just going to die. Then I realized that for the first time I was late and knew that we had a child. I want to be a family for it, I want you to always be there, you are its father," she whispered, he moved his palm from the life that was growing within her to her cheek.

"I'm going to do so much more than that Kira, I want to be more than a father figure. This is my child as well, we created it. I am going to be its father, and I want to be your husband," he stated, Kira gave him a small half smile.

"Is that a proposal?" she asked, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course Kira, I want you to be my wife and I want us to raise our family,"

Kira smiled at him and her eyes shone brightly, and he almost dropped dead when she replied with a soft.

"I'll think about it."

_TBC_


	7. Thousand Mile Wish

**Thousand Mile Wish**

**Note:** This is the sequel to The Last Song, this time I was inspired by Thousand Mile Wish by Finger Eleven. With the mood and tempo of this song, you would think it was a romantic song but in actuality when you read the lyrics, it really isn't. But I hope you enjoy this, and I apologize, it will be angst as the first and I'm debating if there will be a happy ever after, because sometimes there isn't...  
Oh and PS, I make a cameo, doing my job, you'll see...if you don't get it, ask after reading.

* * *

For two weeks Doctor Thomas Oliver attempted in vain to make amends for what he had done to Kira Ford. To his surprise he found her emotions and patterns no longer predicable. Some mornings he would awaken at her side to find her staring at him. Her doe eyes would be clouded with so many emotions but one thing would always shine through, no matter how dull-love.

He knew that even though he had hurt her in a way he would never know, she would always love him. Within her womb, their child was growing, and their bond was unbreakable. Even with the love and the bond he knew there was one thing that he would spend a long time trying to regain-her trust.

It stung, but he knew he deserved it. He had felt her, and after trying to distance himself to dull the pain of doing that, learning that she had become pregnant. He didn't blame her, he couldn't, in his eyes, she was the supreme innocent and he was the one at fault.

He paused at the second to study her as she slept; her curled hair was tumbled around her face, fanning around her head, haloing her. The innocence that she possessed was never ending in his eyes. He crossed to the couch where she slept and sat beside her. He lifted her limp hand in his and brushed his lips to her knuckles and watched her face. Love surged through him as in her sleep she smiled. He heard a noise and looked up to see Helena watching them from the kitchen doorway. She walked to them and touched her sleeping daughters cheek.

"After you had gone, she would cry in her sleep, and now with you here, she smiles. I cannot hate you Tommy and she doesn't either. She never could, with me, I could, but now seeing her, my only child happy once again, it gives me peace. You two will now experience this as well, as parents. You will see your child grow up and experience the same pain and joys. You will want revenge; you will share in their laughter and weep with them in their suffering. That is parenthood, and I know that with you two raising my grandchild, everything will be fine," Tommy sat and studied Helena, he looked into her eyes, seeing where Kira had inherited hers and smiled, hoping that his daughter, if it was a girl, would inherit that trait as well.

"Thank you Helena, that was beautiful," he said, addressing his future mother in law, bring the pain of never knowing his natural mother back to him for a moment. The woman smiled as she headed back to the kitchen.

"I meant every word, now get your ass in here and help me with the dishes," Tommy laughed and kissed Kira on the forehead before following the woman into the kitchen.

When he got into the kitchen he saw that Helena was struggling with a spaghetti sauce jar. With a gentle smile he took it from her and she bowed to him, giving him the go ahead. With ease he smacked his palm to the lid, the kitchen sounded with the smack as the seal broke and he effortlessly twisted off the lid.

"Damn," Helena said with admiration, he laughed and handed it to her.

"Thank you, when you cook for yourself you learn a thing or two about opening jars," Helena laughed this time as she poured the sauce into a pan.

"Remind me to call you when I need a jar of pickles opened," They both laughed and he began to dry the dishes as she began to cook dinner.

"Crap! We're out of angel hair pasta, would you mind getting some?" Tommy put away the last clean pan.

"No, why?" he asked, Helena shrugged and then explained.

"Kira will kill me if I don't have any, she's very fussy now that she's expecting, hormones," Helena said, waving off her daughters new found eating habits.

"No problem, I'll be right back," Tommy explained and headed out to get the noodles that would make Kira happy. But first he paused and kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered in her ear. "I love you darling, and don't worry I'll be back. I need to keep the new mommy happy," and sleepily Kira responded.

"Thank you...love...you," and was once again asleep. He smiled and headed out to the store. As he headed through the aisle, which housed the pasta, he grabbed two boxes to be safe then paused as he watched a family wander by him.

"...Mommy can I please get some ice cream?" the daughter asked, the mother laughed softly.

"We'll see baby," she promised and her daughter laughed and hugged her mother's leg, only reaching her knees. He smiled and then his cell phone sounded.

"Hello?" he asked, and an odd calm yet panicked voice greeted him from the other end.

"Tommy, its Helena, something has happened, meet us at Reefside General now. Kira needs you," Tommy hung up and dropped the small basket where he had been standing and raced for the parking lot. Going as fast as the speed limit would let him he entered the hospital and headed in.

"Where's Kira Ford?" he asked the receptionist at the front desk, she paused, eyes scanning the computer screen in front of her.

"She's in ER," then added, "You won't be able to get in, immediate family only."

"Like hell! I need to see her, something's happened to her, and my child, if you think a door will stop me, you're wrong," and with that he raced for the ER unit.

As the woman had said, the door remained closed, he buzzed for the people inside to let him in, but he saw no one at the desk.

"Hello!" he yelled and heard someone coming up behind him. He turned to see a young woman in a dark maroon, shirt black pants, and shoes holding a tray approach. Around her neck, suspended by a sea foam green cloth lanyard (it's a cord, look it up) she had a badge on it; she was staring at him sidewise. "Do you work here?"

"No, I just enjoy carrying trays for 8 hours and giving up my feminity to dress in these clothes," came her response. He stared at her blankly for a moment and she blinked at him from behind her glasses.

"Uh...ok, can you let me in?" he asked, once again she stared.

"I'd love to but I can't, I could get fired," she said, after thinking for a moment, looking sincerely sorry.

"I swear I won't say a word, my girlfriend is in there and something's happened. I'm scared for her and our child, please miss?" Tommy said, she sighed and waved her badge at a spot and it the lock clicked open.

"If I get fired, its your ass," she said bluntly, he nodded rapidly.

"It will, I promise," he said and hurried in, and with a shrug, she entered as well, heading to the desk to deliver the tray of food.

Tommy hurried past three doors, looking in each open for less than a second, scanning for Kira or Helena. He finally found them and Kira was lying on a bed, curled in the fetal position sobbing. Helena was holding her and the doctor was looking on sadly.

"Kira...what happened?" he asked softly as he entered, she met his eyes briefly and his presence near her made what ever was bothering her worse.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" the doctor demanded.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver, her fiancé and it was magic now what in the hell happened?" he demanded, wanting nothing more to console Kira.

"Oh yes, you were my daughters Science teacher. Anyways, Dr. Oliver, Ms. Ford has had a miscarriage. Her body wasn't able to properly carry the child. It sometimes happens with first time mothers and may happen more than once," the doctor said, and at that moment, Tommy felt his world fall around him.

His first child was dead.

_TBC_


	8. The Story of Black, White and Yellow

**The Story Of Black White and Yellow  
**_A fight for the Yellow Ranger_

**Note:** This is a challenge issued to me by Kira Oliver

* * *

One love by two, that's how it began. Two shared the love for one girl. She didn't believe it at first, it didn't seem possible. Now before her eyes they were willing to kill each other to have her. Her eyes stung with tears as she watched them begin their battle, no matter what her words were, they fell on deaf ears.

Kira Ford watched as Dr. Thomas Oliver and Trent Mercer powered up into Ranger form for what would be the last time. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. She couldn't choose, it didn't matter that they were now going to fight she didn't know what to do. She could bear that this was about her; she tried once more in vain to stop the madness.

"Tommy! Trent! Stop this!" she begged, getting in between them as best she could.

"No Kira, this has gone on for way too long," Trent said, icily, and Tommy gave one sharp nod to the other mans statement.

"Lets do this," the older man hissed, more than willing to fight for the younger woman who he had fallen for long ago. Kira let out a groan and rolled her eyes, she sprinted away from the battle, seeking help.

After finding Ethan they returned to the scene of the fight. Tommy and Trent were matched with skills; Trent was younger and didn't have the battle scars that Tommy had acquired over the years. Trent remembered from his evil days, all the weak spots Tommy had, and used them to his advantage. He lashed out with his foot and hit Tommy's knee, Kira watched in horror as Tommy's eyes bulged and he fell hard. Then Trent's next blow landed hard on Tommy's shoulder. Rage raced through Kira and she finally had enough. She raced over to them and effortlessly blocked his next blow, keeping her grip on his wrist she held hard.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed, and with all her strength shoved him back causing him to land on the ground on his back, hard, she swore she could hear his head connect with the Earth. "I can't take this! Trent you are just as bad you were when you were evil and Tommy you're instigating things. You guys are being childish! If you want me be adults about this! God! Ethan make sure Tommy's ok, I'm going home!" Kira raged and stormed back to her house.

Day's later Kira was sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar when she heard a knock on the front door. From downstairs her mother, Helena, called out.

"Kira, its Dr. Oliver!" Then there was a pause, "Correction, honey, its Tommy," Kira rolled her eyes and set down her guitar, leaving her room she paused at the top of the stairs and felt like melting.

Tommy was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a handful of yellow flowers. Kira smiled as she headed down and he held the flowers out to her. She accepted and found a vase sitting on a table waiting, filled with water. She shook her head at her mother and set the flowers inside, she carried it up the stairs and waved him up with her. He paused for a second and then followed Kira up to her room. She set the flowers on the nightstand beside her bed and gingerly touched a petal of one of them.

"So, is that an apology?" she asked, he shook his head and sat on her bed as she stood in front of him, arms crossed.

"Nope," he replied sincerely, "Just the icing on the cake, I don't apologize with items, I use my words for that," Kira smiled and tilted her head, waiting. "I'm sorry Kira, for acting like a jerk and fighting with Trent. I just couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life, him having you, and not letting you know that I love you," he said, and pulled Kira to him, and buried his face into her neck. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Doctor Oliver," she began, pulling him out of the crook of her neck and smiled brilliantly at him, "That was the best apology I've heard, ever," he laughed and they shared a quick, happy kiss.

"Well, I try," he laughed again and this time she joined him, "What about Trent?" he asked, this time Kira laughed alone.

"He called, and I told him that what I had for him was...a high school crush. With you, for you, I know its real," Tommy smiled at her and kissed her again.

"It is," he confirmed and held her again as the scent of the flowers he had given her wafted into the room, carried on a soft, gentle breeze.


End file.
